1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain wall panel supporting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 27047/84, there is known a panel supporting device in which batten members are fixed to one side face of a rectangular frame through heat insulatable connection members, further vertical and horizontal concave grooves are formed by being surrounded by the frame, the connecting members and the batten members which grooves are contiguous along the four inner peripheries of the frame and being open toward the inside of the rectangular frame, and further a panel is fitted in the concave grooves so that the four outer peripheries of the panel are inserted into the concave grooves, respectively, so as to form spaces between the outer peripheral edges of the panel and the bottoms of the concave grooves which spaces are contiguous along the four inner peripheries of the frame and allowed to communicate with the outside air through through-holes formed in the batten members.
With such structure, the panel supporting device is superior in heat insulation and the spaces are kept equal in pressure to the outside air, so the penetration of rain water caused by the pressure difference, etc. can be surely prevented under the theory of equal pressure; besides, rain water or the like which has penetrated into the spaces by some cause or another can be easily drained to the exterior without penetrating into the room-inside.
However, since the heat insulatable connection members are exposed to the spaces, rain water or the like which has penetrated into the spaces may adhere to the connection members and be frozen thereby with extension between the frame member and the batten member, thus resulting in various disadvantages. For example, the exterior heat is transmitted through the frozen portions directly into the room and the connection members are deteriorated in heat insulation performance by the freezing; besides, since the outside air, rain water, etc. directly act on and contact the connection members, the connection members become timeworn and debased in heat insulation performance.